Náufragos
by mutemuia
Summary: Las tormentas del corazón crean náufragos. ¿Puede un náufrago salvarse?


**Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Skip Beat!_ le pertenece a Nakamura sensei, pero esta historia es mía y Ren es de todas.

 **AVISO:** OoC o no OoC, he ahí el dilema… ;)

* * *

 **NÁUFRAGOS**

Kyoko llevaba ya rato despierta, memorizando este momento, aprendiéndoselo… Se dejaba arropar por la firmeza de sus brazos en torno a su cuerpo, por el suave y rítmico latir de su corazón bajo sus manos y la respiración cálida sobre su piel.

Teme el momento en que este sueño que no es sueño termine y él despierte. Y a la vez, desea que termine cuanto antes, para poder recomponer los pedazos rotos de su corazón y empezar a vivir sin él.

Kyoko inhala y cierra los ojos, prologando su dicha y su agonía, y trata de descifrar el aroma que tiene grabado en el alma y en la piel. Madera, hierba y sol, con un punto de canela —su colonia, sin duda—, y algo limpio y transparente que le recuerda al rumor del mar embravecido.

Él deja escapar un suspiro que reverbera en su pecho y su respiración cambia. Con una punzada de pánico, Kyoko se obliga a ralentizar su propio respirar y reza, al dios que la escuche, para que él no se percate de que está despierta.

Él se desenreda con cuidado, muy despacio, de su cuerpo y ella finge que sigue dormida. Con el frío de su ausencia, vendrá la vergüenza, pero mientras…

Escucha sus pasos suaves hacia la cocina, y al amparo de la oscuridad del salón se atreve a abrir los ojos. El golpe suave de la nevera al cerrarse, y luego, su silueta, negro sobre negro, de camino al dormitorio.

Creyéndose a salvo, ella suspira entonces, y deja que los muros que la mantenían en pie se derrumben. Se siente abandonada, sucia y usada. Pero no le importa, realmente no le importa, porque ella también lo ha usado a él. Se ha concedido esta noche para amarlo, para sentirse amada, y luego dejarlo atrás. Se ha permitido saltar al abismo y crear un recuerdo para atesorarlo en las noches de invierno del alma. Lo ha utilizado. Ha utilizado a Ren… Ha tomado provecho de su herida, de su dolor, y ha querido creer que su amor es verdad. Ella lo sintió _real_ …

Había sido una cena como tantas otras: palabras amables, miradas que le hacían preguntarse lo imposible, y el placer de la mutua compañía. Hasta la llamada de teléfono que trajo la desgracia consigo.

Ella vio cómo el color abandonaba su cara y el pánico se asentaba en sus ojos. Y luego, la mano, laxa, sin fuerzas, y el teléfono que se desliza hasta caer al suelo.

—¿¡Tsuruga-san!? —exclama Kyoko, alarmada.

—Mi padre —responde él, tras un silencio horrible, las palabras musitadas, apenas pronunciadas—. Un accidente.

—¿Está bien? —pregunta ella, presurosa—. ¿Se pondrá bien?

Él asiente, distante, ausente, como si su voz apenas le tocara…

—¿Pero? —Y a ella la inquietud se le clava en el pecho como una daga.

—No puedo ir con él —declara, la voz quebrándosele al final—. No puedo estar con él.

Y se rompe.

Cae sobre él el peso de los años, de la ausencia y de los sueños rotos, convertidos en quimeras que nunca terminan. Le arrolla el pasado, lleno de horas negras, el futuro que le negó a sus padres y el presente lejos de quienes siempre le amaron. El tiempo, la culpa, el miedo y la soledad, caen sobre él, robándole al aire.

Se ahoga.

Y una vez más, ella le rescata sin saberlo. Ella abre los brazos, y lo rodea como puede en un abrazo sincero, espejo de aquel que él, aquella noche, le ofreció. Y él siente que sus pulmones vuelven a respirar.

Lo siente estremecerse entre sus brazos, y ella aprieta más fuerte, tratando de hacerle entender con ese gesto que ella está allí para él mientras él así lo quiera. Y luego, él respira sobre su piel, que es más un llenarse de ese aroma suyo que le abriga el alma. Ren no puede evitarlo, ni quiere: se aferra a ella y la envuelve entre sus brazos, respirando de nuevo sobre el alabastro virgen, su nariz juega con su piel y la llena de caricias de mariposa. Y luego un beso. Un beso en la curva de su cuello, el sabor de la porcelana viva y pulsante en sus labios, y más besos… Besos suaves, lentos, curiosos, que van dibujando un camino en llamas hasta llegar a su boca.

Y entonces todo cambia…

No es así como ella lo imaginó. O como lo hubiera imaginado, de haberse creído digna de tal sueño...

Sus besos son voraces, bruscos, llenos de dolor y desconsuelo. Son besos desesperados, hambrientos. Son besos de un náufrago.

Ella siente el vértigo de su boca, el remolino impetuoso que la arrastra hacia el abismo de sus manos, el vaivén enloquecedor de su sabor y de su olor y la zozobra de su voluntad. Ren, todo Ren, sobre ella, alrededor de ella, dentro de ella… Y Kyoko, la Kyoko que ama y que quiere ser amada, cierra los ojos atesorando la tormentosa ansia que hay en sus besos y tan solo se deja hundir con él…

En la oscuridad del salón, Kyoko esperará a que la luz del dormitorio se apague. Dejará pasar un rato más, para asegurarse de que él duerme. Y luego, cuando regrese el silencio y la oscuridad, y él duerma en su propia cama, ella se vestirá, recogerá sus cosas y se irá sin mirar atrás.

Es despreciable… Una falsa, una hipócrita… Siente la náusea treparle por la garganta y cierra los ojos y traga con fuerza para someterla. ¿Qué de su moral? ¿Qué de su alardeada doncellez? ¿Qué del respeto a su senpai? Si a la primera oportunidad, precisamente cuando él está roto, quebrado, cuando no es dueño de sí, ella salta de su lugar seguro hacia el mar de sus brazos… Nunca debió haber sido así… _Nunca debió ser…_ Despreciable… Eso es lo que eres…

La luz del dormitorio se apaga por fin y Kyoko sabe que su sueño está a punto de terminar. Cierra de nuevo los ojos, preparándose para salir de su vida. Pero el ruido suave de sus pasos sobre la alfombra la alertan.

Él vuelve, y lo siente colocarse a su espalda, mientras la brisa de una manta cae sobre ella. Él vuelve a enredarse suavemente en su cuerpo, amoldándose de nuevo a ella y la atrae hacia sí, abrazándola con fuerza. Siente su mano acariciarle la mejilla con tanta ternura que las lágrimas se agolpan tras sus ojos cerrados.

Y luego, el beso en el pelo, frágil, delicado, como si llevara en él promesas de sueños imposibles. El susurro de un te amo, un Kyoko anegado de ternura. Un perdóname pintado de tormento…

Una lágrima que escapa y un suspiro ahogado en llanto.

Y él la besa. La besa de nuevo, suave, despacio, repitiendo esas dos palabras bordadas con más besos. Y Kyoko siente el corazón estallarle en mil mariposas blancas que alzan el vuelo llenándolo todo. Porque él la ama. La ama.

Y entre besos, una historia de naufragios y de almas a la deriva. La historia de dos náufragos que solo hallaron la salvación entre los brazos y el corazón del otro.

Y al amanecer, cuando la luz del alba se cuele por entre las cortinas del salón, ella abrirá los ojos, para encontrarse con la mirada verde y pura de los ojos de Hizuri Kuon.


End file.
